


On Strelsau Gate

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Zenda Novels - Anthony Hope
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre Canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Osra faces the enemy forces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Strelsau Gate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ione/gifts).



'No, cur,' said Princess Osra. 'While I live, you shall not enter Strelsau!'

The invader sneered up at her, where she stood, pale and defiant, atop the gate. His forces numberless, hers old men and children, and every man of Strelsau gone with her father. This man knew it: complacency was scrawled across his face. 'Then you'd better be prepared to die, little princess.'

'I think not,' she said, and levelled her pistol, and fired.

For though she was but twelve years old, she was the daughter of Henry the Lion, and, moreover, an excellent shot in her own right.


End file.
